Detectives Club Update
From the Publisher MyTona: The Detectives Club meeting is in full swing! Accept the role of detective and unravel the mystery of the luxurious Boudoir! What happened in the luxurious Boudoir many years ago? Is it possible for someone to disappear from a locked room without a trace? It's going to take all your ingenuity and sagacity to untangle these mysterious cases and become the best detective! But remember: not all secrets should be uncovered, and sometimes it's better not to stir up the past . . . What's new in Version 1.37.0: * New location: Boudoir * Intriguing event: Detectives Club * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Exquisite Luxury chest, and the Symbol of Recognition talisman * Enigmatic event creatures: Thespian, Twins, and Jester with a Marionette * More than 100 new quests * Animated emotions for merchants and townspeople * Improved new reputation level window * Updated game hints interface * Improved graphical interface * Find clovers and get unique festive rewards during the St. Patrick's Day Event * Collect as many spring bouquets as you can in the Tulip Festival Event and become the proud owner of wonderful rewards * Search the whole of Darkwood in search of Black Pearls and win valuable prizes * Fixes and improvements: your favorite game is only getting better! See for yourself! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 March Update You're invited to join the most exclusive mystery solving club in all Darkwood. Put on your best detective hat to investigate the sensational case of a mysterious disappearance, the unsolvable locked room mystery from the city's dark past and uncover its secrets! Released on February 28, 2019 the update introduced the new Detectives Club Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Boudoir. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update will receive 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Detectives Club Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 28th of February to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Detectives Club Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 39th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Boudoir to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: ''Lightning in a Bottle ''at stage 1, Blackberry Cheesecake at stage 2, Warlord's Armor at stage 3, Apprentice's Chest at stage 4, and the Chest of Silver Paws and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Exquisite Luxury Chest and Actress's Mystery Casket. Once won, the Exquisite Luxury Chest'' goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Actress's Mystery Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. ''This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: ''Flying Time at stage 1, Melon Dessert at stage 2, Wizard's Pendant at stage 3, Item-Hunting Kit at stage 4, Gold Scarab at Stage 5 and the''' Exquisite Luxury Chest and Actress's Mystery Casket at stage 6.'' '''(3) Collect 100 Enigmatic Manuscript by banishing the new event Creatures to win the Symbol of Recognition Talisman and Masters of Performance Picture. The Symbol of Recognition Talisman increases the chances of receiving Access Passes receiving Access Passes by 80% and doubles the experience earned from exploring locations for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Masters of Performanc''e'' Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Banana Pudding at stage 1, Moon Brooch at stage 2, Chocolates at stage 3, Tool Kit at stage 4, and the Symbol of Recognition Talisman and Masters of Performance Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Detectives Club Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Rare Talent Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Boudoir location and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Detectives Club Event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Masters of Performance are the new Event Creatures to banish: Thespian, Twins, and Jester with a Marionette. Thespian.png|Thespian Twins.png|Twins Jester with a Marionette.png|Jester with a Marionette Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Enigmatic Manuscript to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Magic Mirrors are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Boudoir until you win some Magic Mirror. You then use these Magic Mirrors to banish the new 'Thespian' event creature, collecting the Heartfelt Letter and French Perfume Fixers as you well as the Antique Scale needed to banish the next event creature 'Twins'. Use the Antique Scales to banish 'Twins', collecting the Theater Purse Fixer and also the Enchanted Scissors needed to banish 'Jester with a Marionette' in order to get the Luxurious Necklace Fixer. Thus, as you play Boudoir in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment of creatures also awards the Enigmatic Manuscript needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Detectives Club challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Detectives Club Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Boudoir Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Wondrous Rose Access Passes. Tulip Festival Challenge Tulip Festival Challenge 1.png| Tulip Festival Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 11 days starting from February 28, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Spring Bouquets in order to win the special rewards. Spring Bouquets are found by successfully exploring the [[Treasure Box|'Treasure Box']] and [[Haunted Lights|'Haunted Lights']] puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Spring Bouquets per win. Rewards: * Collect 35 Spring Bouquets to win 1 Thunder Amulet talisman - 5x energy regeneration for 1.5 hours * Collect 70 Spring Bouquets to win 1 Blackberry Cheesecake energy booster - restores 180 energy * Collect 140 Spring Bouquets to win 1 Gem-encrusted Horn - increased change of receiving Winding Keys and Diagrams when playing * Collect 300 Spring Bouquets to win 1 Berry Cake - restores 600 energy * Collect 500 Spring Bouquets to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - contains 700 Silver Paws After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Spring Bouquets, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected. Saint Patrick's Day Challenge Saint Patrick's Day Challenge 1.png| Saint Patrick's Day Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from March 10, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Clovers in order to win the special rewards. Clovers are found by successfully exploring any of the [[List of Hidden Object Locations|'Hidden Object Locations']]. Regular Locations award 4 Clovers per win. Premium Locations, those which require Access Passes, award 8 Clovers per win. Rewards: * Collect 100 Clovers to win - Mousse Dessert Energy Booster x1, Sweet Cake Rolls Energy Booster x1, Wondrous Rose Access Pass x30 * Collect 200 Clovers to win - Moon Brooch Talisman x1, Gold Hummingbird Talisman x1, Wondrous Rose Access Pass x50, * Collect 500 Clovers to win - Chocolate Miracle Energy Booster x1, Mint Fudge Energy Booster x1, Wondrous Rose Access Pass x50, Silver Paws x100 * Collect 1000 Clovers to win - Cherry Delight Energy Booster x1, Ring of Runes Talisman x1, Wondrous Rose Access Pass x100, Gift of Spring Jewelry Box Casket NOTE: Click on the Silver Paws placed on either side of the Clover Pot to receive 5 Silver Paws each, this refreshes after each Clover Pot Reward stage. Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls March 2019 1.png Black Pearls March 2019 2.png The [[Black Pearls|'Black Pearls']] Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from March 21, 2019 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the [[List of Hidden Object Locations|'Hidden Object Locations']], one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Rewards: * Collect 18 Black Pearls to win 1 Blackberry Cheesecake - restores 180 energy * Collect 40 Black Pearls to win 1 Magic Vessel - 25% increased chance of recieving access passes for 1.5 hours * Collect 80 Black Pearls to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - contains 500 Silver Paws Changes in Version 1.37.0 The March Update made a few changes to the game. * Game hints on Loading Screens given a new look * Merchants and townspeople now emote * New reputation level window * Gifting Window issues in the new update - the window would reset after each gift instead of staying on the same page. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough